The Study in Woman, Chocolate and Valentine's Day
by NYC.Lovers
Summary: Drabble collection about Sherlock and his woman around Valentine's time. Totally fluff. Sherlock/OC
1. Fiction Information

**Title:** The Study in Woman, Chocolate and Valentine's Day.

**Author:** NYC Lovers

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock (2010 – 2012 series of BBC)

**Category:** Original.

**Rating:** T

**Genres:** Drabble, Fluff

**Warning:** OOC

**Pairing:** Sherlock Holmes/OC

**Author's Note:**

Well, it's Valentine's Day, let's do something fun!

So I decided to write something I've never written before: fluff. I can't get myself writing the style but I guess since it's the special day so I refresh my mind a little bit. It's actually fun I have to say.

This is the collection of 100-word-stories about Sherlock and his woman. I don't put a name for the character so it all depends on you to imagine how she is. With 100 words each, all I can do is small stories, romantic and totally fluff (lol).

Until now, there are six in total, depends on the reception and requests (if I have any, lol) I will decide to continue or make it complete. Since it's for Valentine's Day so there's nothing dramatic. But small stories are fun :")

Please Read & Review (hug).


	2. Kiss and tell

**Kiss-and-tell**

'What are you doing?' asked a concerning voice.

'Thinking.' replied arrogantly. Brows lightly frowned, inhesistingly showing clear sign of annoyance.

'What are you thinking about?'

'Apparently, people don't tell others the details. That's why it's called thinking.' Startle was clumsily hidden, yet awkward cough was let out when the scent of perfume was lingering around.

'How do people know what you're thinking when you don't tell them what you're thinking?' Smile was a dangerous distraction, especially when it was done by a pair of soft lips, roses pedals.

'Because I don't like kiss-and-tell.'

Thoughts were dropped.

A kiss was shared.


	3. Cigarettes, nicotine patches and

**Cigarettes, nicotine patches and a seducing strategy**

'Cigarettes!'

'No, sorry, can't help.'

'Give me some. I need some.'

'You're doing really well. Don't give up now!'

'What if I shoot you right now?'

'I insist.'

'Give me some or I'll use drug.'

'Oh, please. If that's going to stop you from pointing things at my face, I'm willing to buy you some.'

'Go and buy it.'

'Already. Kitchen, cupboard, second drawer.'

'What are these?'

'Nicotine patches.'

'They're not drugs.'

'Apparently, they are.'

'I'm not using these.'

'You don't have much choice.'

'I'll shoot you.'

'Please. But stick with the nicotine patches.'

Kiss

'Nicotine patches!'

'You wicked woman!'


	4. The heart on the calendar

**The heart on the calendar**

She seemed excited for the whole week. He never saw her with that bright, sunshine-liked smile on her face. He remembered one day she checked on the Internet for some kind of recipes. As the matter of fact, John's girl also came around and they spent a whole day in the kitchen mumbling about some weird stuff that he never bothered to find out. _But_, there was a big red heart on _their_ calendar on the 14th of February. And she _did_ tell him she like roses. Very much.

Why _do_ people have to invent such day as Valentine's Day?


	5. She was obsessed with red roses

**She was obsessed with red roses**

'Why do I have to go with you?' John complained.

'Well, apparently I need an audience and importantly why the hell do I have to wander around these bunches of flowers?' Sherlock shouted annoyingly, causing everyone, including the storeowner to look at him with weird eyes.

'Can I help you, sir?' A young woman approached him with a friendly smile.

'He wants flowers for his girlfriend.' John answered for Sherlock.

'What does she like?'

'Beautiful, smart, caring and overacting when it comes to this day!' He said.

'No, I mean the type of flower.'

'Roses. Red. Fifty.'

Damn you Valentine!


	6. Diet chocolate

**Diet chocolate for the only consulting detective**

A pair of soft hands covered his eyes. Giggling gently filled in the room. Her sweet perfumed lingered around as if magic existed. There was smell of paraffin. Great, why would she want candles?

'I have present for you.' She whispered. 'Don't open your eyes.'

'What a surprise!' He sniffed.

Eyes closed.

It all made sense. The recipes. The mumbling. The heart. _The day_.

'Happy Valentine's Day, Sherlock! Open your eyes.' She whispered.

Heart shape chocolate. Pink ribbons.

'No, no sugar. Not much calories. It took me ages to find this recipe. Just accept it, won't you?'

Kiss


	7. Damn you, roses!

**Damn you, roses!**

'Actually I have something for you too.' He said clumsily.

'Hmm?' She raised her brows, waiting patiently.

'Don't act cool. I know you want to jump up with excitement.' It was nice paying back.

She just smiled widely and '[jumped] up with excitement' and sparkling eyes.

And she cried when fifty red roses were given to her. He bought her flowers on the day. Sherlock Holmes bought flowers or her.

'I love them. They're gorgeous. I love them the most! Thank you Sherlock! What?'

'So the truth is you love these more than… me?' The detective answered jealously.

Kiss.

'No.'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it's officially done (lolllll)<strong>

**Should I continued?**

**R&R Please!**


End file.
